When visiting government offices, dentist offices, banks, hospitals, and numerous other locations people are often required to fill out paper forms in order to receive service. Such forms often ask for information such as names, addresses, telephone numbers, credit card or bank account numbers, social security numbers, driver's license numbers, passport numbers, student ID numbers, vehicle license plates and VIN numbers, insurance policy numbers, etc. Some forms ask for contact information for references. Some forms ask for dates of events such as date of birth, marriage date, stop and start dates for education, employment, leases, etc.
Filling out such forms often includes great efforts to retrieve or remember the requested information. This process can be both time consuming and frustrating. Furthermore, when one has a spouse and/or dependents the numbers of forms and requested information can multiply significantly. The average adult uses more than a hundred different values when filling out forms. Some of these values never change, others change rarely, and still others change frequently. Remembering all of these values can difficult. Many people carry identification cards in their wallets or purses just in case they need the information when filling out a form. In some cases such information must be retrieved from filing cabinets or other inconvenient locations. All of these factors can make filling of forms a frustrating and difficult experience.
Some organizations have replaced paper forms with electronic forms to be completed on a computing device and submitted electronically. However, even in these circumstances the requested information must typically still be retrieved or remembered by the person. Thus, even in an age when information is digitized and easily exchanged, people still waste countless hours looking up and filling in the same information again and again.
Additionally, some electronic form-fill assistance systems such as are present in web browsers attempt to assist users in filling out forms. However millions of forms in common use today are still printed on paper and filled out on paper so that when one has a pen and clipboard in one's hands and needs form-fill assistance the most (at a hospital or doctor or dentist or mortgage agents office, etc.) these existing electronic systems cannot help.
For situations such as these what is needed is a system for providing personalized augmented reality form-fill assistance.